


Time

by Original_the_2nd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming of Age, Growing Up, Poetry, Time - Freeform, but i am, i wrote this in 45 minutes, not that im bragging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_the_2nd/pseuds/Original_the_2nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felt the need to write. Didn't have any plans just writing down whatever popped into my head. This is basically a poem about time and how experiences change people's view of the world and how your present life can change how you see the past as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

~*~*~*~  
Time....... isn't like it used to be.  
it blurs and swings and moves,  
disperses and reforms, never once the same.  
Each experience is a new lens layered on.  
Each layer of glass imperfect, its bumps and bends changing the light bouncing through, from and to the rest.  
Each fault indecipherable from the others, with no origin once gained. 

Unrelated, I hold another matter.  
I see myself, reaching back through this cascade of glass in my moments relation.  
It is only through this hall of mirrors this is possible.  
it is only through the new refraction of light I see my own form cracking. 

To see what my youth saw in its forward through the shattered lens of its future, is what breaks me.  
~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> All rights reserved


End file.
